There is a wide variety of experience, knowledge, and expertise among the staff of the Biometry Branch. As a result, a significant number of requests are received for collaboration on a wide-range of studies as well as reguests for consultation from offices throughout NCI, NIH and other federal, state, national and international organizations. The SEER Program has gained recognition as a model population-based data system and has resulted in requests for information and consultation on methodology for operating such a system, as well as a request for collaborative studies using SEER data and facilities.